This invention relates to new useful improvements in power dump wagons and although it is designed primarily for use with conventional forage harvesters to accumulate the crop in the normal way, nevertheless it can be used for any other such materials which need to be unloaded from the dump wagon from time to time.
Conventional dump boxes or wagons are normally pivoted adjacent the upper side edge thereof and unloaded by gravity when the box is tilted. This means that the dump wagon or box has to be tilted to a considerable degree which often incurs a dangerous shift of the center of gravity. This is particularly so when wet silage or wet material is loaded as this material tends to hold together and not separate from the dump box until it is tilted to a dangerous degree whereupon it tends to dump all at once which can often damage the vehicle into which it is being dumped by overloading the springs and the like.
Another disadvantage of conventional dump wagons is the fact that because they are hinged adjacent the top edge thereof, the load tends to be dumped to one side of the vehicle into which it is being loaded causing uneven loading or the necessity of hand shifting the material in order to spread same across the vehicle body.
The device is designed for use behind a towing vehicle such as a forage harvester and is connected thereto by means of a conventional hitch assembly.